


Names

by Markov_Debris



Series: Fall and Rise [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack and Ianto are the proud parents of twins, but what will they be called.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to New Lives as promised, I hope you enjoy.

Ianto leaned against Jack, gazing lovingly at the baby in his arms, the larger of their twins.  The Doctor and Donna had gone off somewhere leaving the two of them to talk.  Whilst there were many things about their relationship that needed to be sorted, there was really only one pressing matter that they needed to discuss.

“We could go with tradition and name one after me,” Jack suggested.

“Oh, that’s an idea, I hadn’t thought of Richard,” Ianto replied.

In response Jack growled and pulled Ianto back without dislodging the baby at his nipple.  He gave a half hearted attempt at tickling (he couldn’t do it properly with a baby in the way), and it wasn’t really responsible for the first laughter to come out of his husband’s mouth for months.

The Immortal couldn’t help holding him closer and kissing him deeply.  He had come so close to losing this wonderful man, ironical because the fear of losing him made him push the Welshman away.

Reconciliation and forgiveness at the birth of their twins was a gift Jack would forever be grateful for, but he didn’t feel like he had quite done enough to earn either yet.

“We could name one Jack if you wanted,” Ianto said slightly breathlessly.

“And the other Ianto.”

“No,” the Welshman replied forcefully.

“It feels a bit weird naming your child after yourself.  And before you can suggest it, I’ve never liked the name Ifan,” Ianto added.

“Okay so no Jack or Ianto Juniors,” the Immortal said with sincere agreement and the Welshman looked at him.

“It wouldn’t be fair to name one after us and not the other,” he added.

They sat for a few moments in silence.  The baby finished suckling and Ianto rested him against his milk swollen breast for a moment, staring at him.  Though he couldn’t see it, Jack was sure there was an adorable frown on his face.

“What is it?” the Immortal probed.

“He looks like a Richard,” Ianto replied exasperated and Jack howled with laughter.

Swiftly a nurse materialised and whisked the newly named Richard away to be winded, changed and put down to sleep.  A second nurse appeared carrying their unnamed son who had just started to grizzle.

“What about this beautiful one?” Ianto asked as the babe accepted a nipple, something Jack found rather erotic.

“What about John,” the Immortal suggested.

“You do know that Ianto and Jack are both alternative versions of the name John,” the Welshman pointed out.

“Oh, I didn’t,” his husband replied sincerely.

“I just wanted to honour the Doctor because of everything he’s done for us, and John Smith is his favourite alias,” Jack replied.

“Oh, of course, what a great idea, Richard and John... Richard and John,” the Welshman sounded more uncertain as he repeated it.

“What is it?” the Immortal asked.

“King Richard the Lionheart had a younger brother called John.  Whilst Richard swanned off to participate in the crusades, John tried to usurp his throne.  That’s when most Robin Hood legends are set.  When Richard died, John became King and was considered so bad that the Barons forced him to sign the Magna Carta,” Ianto said sounding embarrassed for even thinking about it.

“Okay, maybe John can be his middle name,” Jack suggested, after what he had put Ianto through he wanted his husband to be happy.  Besides his slightly younger son didn’t quite look like a John.

“Why don’t we honour Donna as well, after all she helped you see sense.  I also like her fiery no nonsense spirit.  He could be a Don,” Ianto suggested.

“Not Donald, I don’t like that name,” Jack spoke with feeling and a shudder.  It was a name with both personal and historical reasons to dislike it.

“What about Donatello,” the Immoral suggested, not wanting Ianto to be disheartened by the rejection of his suggestion.

“As in the sculptor or the ninja turtle?” Ianto asked.

The Welshman smiled at the look of confusion on his husband’s face.  He could see this century’s version of googling happening in the Immortal’s future, either that or he could ask Donna.

“If you don’t like Don, what about Dom?  Dominic?” Ianto suggested.

“Dominic John Harkness-Jones.  I like it,” Jack replied gently stroking his newly named son’s face.

“Richard will need another name too,” Ianto pointed out.

“Richard the Lionheart.  Lion... Leo... Lenard, no, Leonardo!  What about Leonardo?” the Immortal suggested.

“Another ninja turtle,” Ianto said with amusement.

“Alright then something Welsh.  How about Charles?” Jack suggested.

“Charles?”

“He’s the Prince of Wales in your time isn’t he,” the Immortal explained.

Now it was Ianto’s turn to laugh out loud, momentarily dislodging his son. 

It lifted Jack’s heart to hear the sound, how he had missed it these past few months, what an idiot he had been to allow that sound to be silenced.  He made a vow to ensure that that sound was repeated, though perhaps not when their children were trying to sleep in the shushing noises were any indication.

“Charles is not a Welsh name it’s French or Germanic.  And you can’t have Edward either,” his husband added.

“Edward?”

“Edward the Black Prince of Wales, son of Edward III and father of Richard II, the most famous Prince of Wales to never become King of England,” Ianto explained.

“What about Gawain?” Jack suggested.

“The Knight of the Round Table?” Ianto asked.

“Or Tristram or Owain?” Jack suggested liking the Arthurian legend theme.

“Trystan would be the Welsh version,” Ianto replied.

He didn’t tell Jack, but naming his son after a Knight who underwent trials for love seemed to him to fit rather well.  Especially considering that he had been named after an insult given by one of his parents to the other.

“Richard Trystan Harkness-Jones,” Jack repeated smiling with happiness now that the decision was made.

“Well have you decided on names yet?” Donna asked later, when the twins had both been fed and were sleeping peacefully.

“Meet Richard Trystan and Dominic John Harkness-Jones,” Jack answered proudly.

“John?” the Doctor asked, his voice conveying that he couldn’t quite believe the honour he was being given.

“We wanted to name him after the two of you, to say thank you for all that you’ve done for us,” Jack replied happily.

“Dominic is named after me?” Donna said sceptically.

“He doesn’t like the name Donald and wasn’t prepared to have sons named Donatello and Leonardo,” Ianto replied.

“Not a ninja turtles fan then,” the Londoner replied, and she laughed with the Welshman when the Doctor’s face matched Jack’s in confusion.

“So Richard?” she said quietly to Ianto whilst his husband and friend were gushing over the latter’s namesake.

“I said it as a joke, but it suits him,” Ianto said, his voice full of more love for the child than guilt over why he chose the name.

“So he can be a Rich, Rick or Ricky and his brother can be a Dom, Nick or Nicky,” Donna said approvingly.

“You don’t mind the slight change?” he asked her uncertain, after all they didn’t really know each other that well.

“I don’t like Donald as a name either and you’re right to steer clear of ninja turtles,” she replied making him smile.

“Maybe if we have a girl we can put that right,” Ianto offered.

“I’d like that.  I take it that all is forgiven,” Donna asked.

He could tell from her tone that she wasn’t certain if that was a wise move or not.

“You’re best friend is a near immortal who is from a different planet, different time and doesn’t always get the niceties of Twenty-first century living.  He fell in love with a mortal but was too afraid to do anything about it until it was too late.  He loves to be the centre of attention but you know that’s a façade and that, whilst he knows more than you ever will, he is still a frightened child sometimes, and sometimes for an intelligent being he can be very stupid,” Ianto said replied.

“I get it, the difference is that your immortal best friend realised before it was too late and was lucky that you were in love with him too, just I’m sure that Rose loved the Doctor,” Donna said, her voice changing from grudging acceptance to regret for her friend.

“The other difference is that he hurt you,” she added softly.

“More than he’ll ever know,” Ianto replied, tears falling unwillingly, damn hormones.

Jack was there instantly, holding him, rocking him, reassuring him.  He was everything that Ianto had needed for the past few months, and in his words a thousand unsaid apologies for the mistakes caused by his fears.  He was held the same way he had been held every night since they married, like he was a lifebelt and his husband was a drowning man.

It would take them some time to repair their friendship, repair their love, but they were family, and that wasn’t going to change, even if Jack managed to be an idiot somewhere down the line.

Donna looked at the Doctor and smiled.  She was happy now, satisfied that the two of them were going to be alright.

She would have liked to stay longer, gotten to know them better, but there was a look of sadness and regret in the Time Lord’s eyes.  She knew he was thinking of Rose and what might have been if things had been different, if he had been brave enough, wanted a relationship enough.

Quietly she walked over to him and took his hand.  Together they walked out of the room, leaving the Harkness-Jones family to live their lives without saying goodbye.

When the door closed, the Immortal stiffened.  The Welshman looked from him, to the empty space where their friends had been standing, and back.  They both knew the Doctor wasn’t one for goodbyes, but there were still choices to make.

Jack moved his head so that he could kiss Ianto, passionately, with the same love and fervour he had experienced on their wedding night.  His husband relaxed into the kiss, reassured by it more than anything else that they would be alright.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is the last story in this series. I might revisit it again in the future but at present I don't have any others planned.


End file.
